1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to reflecting image projection screens and image projection systems using the same and, particularly, to a projection screen capable of playing sound and an image projection system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An image projection system includes a reflective projection screen and an image projector. The reflective projection screen has a light diffusing surface that faces to the audience. An image light emitted from the image projector is projected to the screen and is diffused by the light diffusing surface to the audience's eyes. The image projection system can also include a loudspeaker to produce sounds. The loudspeaker can be disposed behind the screen to mimic a sound emitting screen that make the audience have an impression that the screen itself can produce sound.
However, the screen of the image projection system does not really produce sound. The conventional electric-dynamic loudspeaker adopts a weighty magnet to create a mechanical movement of a diaphragm that takes a large place. Therefore, that additional loudspeaker incorporated into the image projection system increases the weight and volume. The conventional image projection system adopts two separate apparatus, screen and loudspeaker, to accomplish the functions of diffusing light and emitting sounds. Further, the mounting and arrangement of the loudspeaker is complex especially in the situation that the image projection system is needed to be transferred from one place to another.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a projection screen capable of emitting sound and an image projection system using the same.